In recent years, displays are gradually becoming lighter and thinner, and electrophoresis display apparatus is a kind of displays which satisfies the demands. Electrophoresis display apparatuses are featured with various advantages such as low power consumption, high reflectivity and high contrast ratio and, thus, are widely used in electronic readers (e.g., e-books, electronic newspapers) or other electronic components (e.g., price tags).
In existing technology, electrophoresis display apparatus display images by irradiating incident light on a display dielectric layer, such that a backlight is removed and the power consumption is reduced accordingly. However, because the electrophoresis display apparatus relies entirely on the reflection mode to display images, the electrophoresis display apparatus may not work in absence of external light. That is, the display apparatus may only be operated under bright ambient light such as in the day time, but may not be operated under dark or without ambient light such as at during the night.
To expand the applications of the electrophoresis display apparatus, a front light module is configured above the front panel of the electrophoresis display apparatus. Thus, when the electrophoresis display apparatus is placed in places with insufficient ambient light, the front light module irradiates incident light on the display dielectric layer, and viewers are able to view images displayed on electrophoresis display apparatus.
The disclosed photosensitive detection module, light source module, and electrophoresis display apparatus are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.